totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Więc, to jest moja drużyna?
Nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki zaczyna się z przybyciem nowej czternastki, na nową wyspę. Dowiadują się, że ta wyspa jest trudniejsza od poprzedniej. Zostają podzieleni na dwie drużyny, a wygraniem wyzwania jest zbudowanie domku. Irytujące umiejętności jednego z uczestników, doprowadzają go do eliminacji. Fabuła Chris opowiada o wydarzeniach z ostatniego sezonu i prezentuje nową lokalizacje sezonu, wyspę Cree o nazwie Pahkitew która znajduje się w zachodniej części Kanady. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej wyspy, Wyspa Pahkitew jest mniej luksusowa, gdyż nie ma żadnych domków, pryszniców i stołówki, a jedyną rzeczą, która przetrwała katastrofę ostatniego sezonu jest Pokój Zwierzeń. thumb|left|220px|Zawodnicy lecą sterowcem na Wyspę Pahkitew. Nowi zawodnicy znajdują się na pokładzie sterowca który jest w drodze na nową wyspę. Sky siedzi koło nucącej Elli która siedzi nad żyrandolem który wydaje się jakby miał zaraz spaść. Sky wyciąga listek gumy dla siebie i oferuje jeden Max'owi, który ostrzega ją że ten gest nie uratuje jej przed jego "czystym złem" ale poczęstował się gumą. Jednak po chwili wypluwa gumę z powodu smaku cynamonu który uważa za pikantny. Dave widzi zachowanie Maxa i mówi że jest trochę "dziwny" i odwraca się w stronę Leonarda który zaklęciem, próbuje odpędzić zło. Po chwili do Dave'a podchodzi, Ella która próbuje go rozweselić śpiewając piosenkę. Następnie Beardo zaczyna "Beatboxować", co zniechęciło Amy i kazała swojej siostrze Samey zamienić się miejscami. Chwile jednak potem, chciała się zamienić z powrotem, gdyż wystraszyła się dużego wzrostu Jasmine, którą nazwała "olbrzymką". Następnie Topher gorączkowo poszukuje Chrisa na pokładzie sterowca. Jego bieganie po pokładzie rozwścieczyło Sugar, która dała mu ultimatum, że jeśli nie przestanie się "pałętać" po pokładzie to wyrzuci go ze sterowca i będzie spłaszczony za dwie minuty, na co Scarlett użyła swojej wiedzy i poprawiła Sugar. Po tym, Rodney był zaskoczony wiedzą Scarlett, mówiąc, że ma "mózg nie od parady". Siedzący obok Rodney'a Shawn wystraszył się, myśląc, że chcą mu zabrać mózg. Wtedy też na pokładzie sterowca zaczynają się dziać turbulencje i wybucha panika wśród zawodników. Na pokładzie pojawia się Chris, do którego z podekscytowania podbiegają Ella i Topher. Ten jednak gasi ich entuzjazm mówiąc, że będą musieli przygotować się na ból. Chris mówi następnie, że będą musieli zabrać spadochron i wyskoczyć. Mówi także, że tylko połowa to spadochrony, a reszta to plecaki. Gdy sterowiec zaczyna tracić wysokość, wszyscy zawodnicy w panice podbiegają do spadochronów, po czym wyskakują. Topher chce pomóc Chrisowi, dając mu jeden spadochron. Ten jednak ujawnia, że jest tylko hologramem, co zaskoczyło i rozgniewało Szefa, który w panice, że nie jest hologramem i może zginąć, zabiera od Tophera spadochron, po czym wyskakuje ze sterowca. thumb|right|220px|Zawodnicy wyskakują ze sterowca. Po chwili wszyscy zawodnicy wyskoczyli ze sterowca na Wyspę Pahkitew. Beardo, Dave, Ella, Leonard, Shawn, Sky, Sugar i Szef odkrywają, że ich spadochrony to zwykłe plecaki z bezużyteczną zawartością. Natomiast Amy, Jasmine, Max, Rondey, Samey, Scarlett i Topher okrywają, że zabrali właściwe spadochrony. Ella swoim śpiewem skłania ptaka, który leciał koło niej, przygrywając na tamburynie, który był w plecaku Leonarda, do bezpiecznego zaprowadzenia, jej na ziemie. Jasmine łapie również Shawna i Leonarda, po czym cała trójka bezpiecznie ląduje. Sky również bezpiecznie wylądowała w wodzie. Samey ląduje bezpiecznie na plaży Wyspy Pahkitew, po czym ląduje na niej Amy, sarkastycznie przepraszając. thumb|left|220px|Wszyscy zawodnicy spotkali się na Wyspie Pahkitew. Gdy wszyscy zawodnicy są już na wyspie, Chris zauważa, że brakuje Maxa, który utknął na drzewie. Następnie Chris tworzy drużyny, z czego w jednej znajdują się zawodnicy, którzy mieli spadochron, a w drugiej ci, którzy nie mieli spadochronu. Gdy Chris po przetłumaczeniu źle nazywa drużyny, Sky poprawia jego błąd, po czym Chris zdenerwował się na Szefa, który używał "darmowego internetowego tłumacza". thumb|right|220px|Shawn wykonuje akrobacje unikając piłeczek tenisowych. Z powodu braku schronienia, Chris oznajmia, że pierwszym wyzwaniem będzie zbudowanie mieszkania dla drużyny. Dowództwo w drużynie Pimâpotew Kinosewak przejmuje Jasmine. Ona wraz z Rodney'em zaczynają kłócić się o zdanie. Rodney mówi w pokoju zwierzeń, że przez to, że na farmie jest tylko on, jego tata i pięciu młodszych braci, to przyzwyczaił się do rządzenia. Jasmine stanowczo mówi Rodney'owi o swoim planie, przez co Rodney się w niej zakochał i w pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że posłucha jej planu. Tym czasem Samey próbuje powiedzieć drużynie, aby przewieźli części taczkami. Jednak Amy kradnie jej plan jako swój. Nieświadoma tego Jasmine uznaje plan Amy, jako jej autorstwa. W drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak, Sky przejmuje dowodzenie. Shawn w tym czasie unika piłeczek tenisowych, którymi z działka strzela Szef. Shawn łapie puszkę zupy, po czym w pokoju zwierzeń orientuje się, że to "krem z brokułów". Dave jest zirytowany widząc Shawna, który zdobył zupę mówiąc, że z zupy nie zbuduje się chaty. Sugar w tym czasie jest zauroczona czarodziejem twierdząc, że dzięki niemu wygrają. Gdy obie drużyny pracują, Topher podchodzi do Chrisa, pytając, go czy zapowie przerwę na reklamę, mówiąc, że zawsze chciał go zobaczyć jak zapowiada reklamę. Po tym, jak Chris zapowiedział przerwę na reklamę, Topher mówi, że jest super. Chris jednak kazał Szefowi rzucić Topherem aby brał czynny udział w wyzwaniu. thumb|left|220px|Dave jest zirytowany, że Beardo biegnie w zwolnionym tempie. Ella zaczęła ponownie śpiewać wśród ptaków, przez co Chris był zirytowany pytając "Czy ona śpiewa?" W pokoju zwierzeń, Ella oznajmia, że była wielką fanką Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, przez co cały czas śpiewa. Twierdzi również, że skoro nie muszą śpiewać, to nie oznacza, że nie mogą. Sky prosi Dave'a, żeby zwrócił na siebie uwagę Szefa, a w tym czasie Beardo skoczy po zapasy. Dave zostaje wypchnięty przez Sky, na linię ognia i zwraca na siebie uwagę Szefa. Ten strzela w niego jednak Dave robi uniki. W tym czasie Beardo biegnie po zapasy w zwolnionym tempie co zirytowało Dave'a. Beardo poległ po tym, jak Szef uderzył go piłeczką tenisową w krocze. Wtedy też Sky nie pozostała dłużna i przy pomocy deski odbiła nadlatującą piłeczkę w Szefa, przez co ten chwilowo stracił przytomność. Chris widząc to stwierdza "dziewczyna ma krzepę". Chris każe też Szefowi nadal pracować, chyba że chce odebrać wypłatę tylko za połowę odcinka. thumb|right|220px|Drużyna Maskwak patrzy jak Beardo zostaje wystrzelony z [[Armata Wstydu|Armaty Wstydu.]] Tym czasem w drużynie Kinosewak, Jasmine każe drużynie pracować szybciej, gdy słyszy wiertło pneumatyczne. Następnie okazuje się, że odgłosy wiertła wykonywał Beardo, co ponownie irytowało Dave'a. Leonard proponuje, żeby drużyna zbudowała "Wieżę czarnoksiężnika", na co Ella, Beardo i Sugar się zgadzają. Dave był innego zdania, ale Sky przekonała go, żeby posłuchał planu Leonarda, bo to głos większości. Gdy Jasmine przybija ostatni gwóźdź na dachu ich domku na drzewie, Chris przylatuje jet-packiem mówiąc, że zbudowanie domku na drzewie może być dobrym pomysłem. Gdy Max zapytał się go dlaczego, staranowało go stado łosi, po czym Chris się śmiał. Następnie gdy "Wieża czarnoksiężnika" drużyny Maskwak była gotowa, Chris przylatuje do nich swoim jet-packiem, pytając, czy ich wieża jest "łosio-odporna", po czym stado łosi nie staranowało wieży, a drużyna zaczęła uciekać. Leonard cieszy się z tego powodu, uważając, że jego wieża jest niezniszczalna. Jednak gdy dotknął wieży, ta zaczęła się rozpadać, co spowodowało wygraną drużyny Kinosewak. Na ceremonii eliminacji, pianki otrzymują Sky, Shawn, Ella, Dave i Sugar, po czym zagrożeni są Beardo (wydawał denerwujące dźwięki) i Leonard (myśli, że jest czarodziejem). Ostatecznie to Beardo odpada z gry, a Chris prezentuje wszystkim nowy środek eliminacji Armatę Wstydu. Gdy Beardo zostaje wystrzelony z owej armaty krzyczy "miło było Was poznać" jednak Chris mówi, że nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Obsada |-| Polska = *Jeden stażysta pojawił się ale nic nie powiedział. |-| Oryginalna = *Jeden stażysta pojawił się ale nic nie powiedział. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Shawn, Rodney (2x), Samey, Ella, Max, Jasmine, Topher, Leonard, Dave i Beardo (1x). *To pierwszy odcinek od Aloha, Finał!, w którym nie ma żadnych zawodników z drugiej obsady. **Jest to również pierwszy odcinek od jej debiutu, w którym Zoey nie pojawiła się, ponieważ pojawiała się w każdym odcinku poprzednich dwóch sezonów. *Sky pokazała, że rozumie język Cree, będąc w stanie poprawić tłumaczenia Szefa. *Zawartością każdego fałszywego spadochronu była: **Beardo: Kura i jajo. **Leonard: Tamburyny. **Ella: Miś z własnym spadochronem. **Dave: Pióra. **Sugar: Trofea i tiara. **Sky: Koty. **Shawn: Hot-dogi. **Szef Hatchet: Mięso i czapka kucharza. *W oryginalnej wersji, to pierwszy odcinek od czasu Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, w którym więcej niż jedna postać ma tego samego aktora głosowego. W tym przypadku Szef Hatchet, Leonard i Beardo (dubbingowani przez Clé Bennetta) oraz Amy i Samey (dubbingowane przez Bryn McAuley). **Jest to także pierwszy odcinek od Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, w którym trzy postacie mają wspólnego aktora głosowego w tym samym odcinku. ***Ten odcinek jest powiązany z Projekt piaskowa czarownica i Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! w których występuje najwięcej postaci wyrażonych przez Clé Bennetta. *Muzyka, która gra podczas wprowadzenia Armaty Wstydu, jest taka sama, jak przed ceremonią wręczenia Pozłacanych Chrisów na Planie Totalnej Porażki. *Jakiś czas przed emisją tego odcinka, jego scenariusz wyciekł do internetu. Wygląda na to, że niektóre oryginalne plany zostały wycięte z ostatecznej wersji. **Beardo początkowo miał wydawać dźwięki robota i chodzić jak robot podczas próby zdobycia materiałów budowlanych, zamiast biegać w zwolnionym tempie. ***Reakcje Dave'a i Szefa na to można zobaczyć na dwóch oddzielnych małych ekranach. **Po tym, jak wieża Leonarda zawaliła się, a Leonard wyszedł z tego bez szwanku, spada kawałek wieży i uderza go w głowę podczas celebrowania. **Było jeszcze zwierzenie Sugar, które zostało pokazane na początku ceremonii eliminacji, razem z Dave'em, Leonardem i Beardo. **Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Sugar zjada piankę Leonarda. *To jedyny odcinek, w którym Beardo występuje jako zawodnik, a także jedyny odcinek, w którym pojawia się osobiście. *Beardo i Leonard, którzy byli zagrożeni podczas ceremonii eliminacji, są przypadkowo dwoma pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami sezonu. **Po raz pierwszy sytuacja ta miała miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, gdzie w pierwszym odcinku, Dakota i Staci były zagrożone podczas ceremonii eliminacji i obie odpadły jako pierwsze. *Co dziwne, w tym odcinku Sugar jest zakłopotana gdy "puściła" bąka ale w następnych odcinkach nie ma z tym żadnego problemu. Ciągłości *Chris rozpoczyna odcinek, pokazując zatonięcie Obozu Wawanakwa z końcówki poprzedniego sezonu. **Pokój Zwierzeń jest jedyną rzeczą, którą odzyskano z Obozu Wawanakwy po zatonięciu w Zrujnowany finał. *Satelita widziany na początku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, pojawia się w stosie śmieci. *Sky i Shawn są pierwszymi dwoma zawodnikami, którzy otrzymują pianki, co oznacza, że są finalistami Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Zdarzyło się to wcześniej na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, kiedy Gwen i Owen otrzymali swoje pierwsze pianki w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka i ostatecznie stali się finalistami. Odniesienia *Jedno zaklęcie Leonarda jest nawiązanie do czaru Harry'ego Pottera "Expelliarmus", które rozbraja przeciwnika. *Linia Leonarda "Wracaj z powrotem w czeluści Wawanakwy", jest odniesieniem do słynnej linii Gandalfa z Władcy Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia. *Kiedy Beardo zostaje wyeliminowany, efekt dźwiękowy, który wydał, pochodzi z gry Pac-Man, gdy Pac-Man traci życie. Cenzura *Po tym jak Dave uciszył Beardo gdy Waneyihtam Maskwak zastanawia się co zbudować, Shawn spytał "What are we gonna build?" (pl. Co będziemy budować?) ale w polskiej wersji nic nie powiedział. *Scena w której, Dave ucisza Beardo po tym, jak "Wieża Czarnoksiężnika" została ukończona, została wycięta. Błędy *Chris twierdzi, że jest odpowiedzialny za zatopienie Obozu Wawanakwa, kiedy w rzeczywistości jest to wina Szefa. Jednak poinstruował Szefa kuchni, żeby to zrobił. *Podczas ich wprowadzenia, Max jest wyższy od Sky, mimo że jest najniższą osobą w trzeciej obsadzie. *Na sterowcu, hologram Chrisa mówi, że jest siedem spadochronów i plecaków. Jednak wciąż jest jeden plecak dla Szefa kuchni. *Kiedy Jasmine wyskakuje z sterowca, nie ma na sobie spadochronu, pomimo założenia go wcześniej i noszenia go podczas spadania. *Kiedy zawodnicy wyskakują ze sterowca, Szef najpierw skacze, a za nim Topher, ale w następnej scenie pojawia się Topher, następnie Amy a na końcu Szef kuchni. *Przez krótką chwilę, gdy Amy ląduje na Samey, dwie linie z jednej strony włosów Samey nie stykają się na czubku jej włosów. **Dodatkowo, Samey ma tylko jedną linkę połączoną ze swoim spadochronem, podczas gdy pozostałe są połączone ze spadochronem Amy. Jest też jedna linka (patrz uważnie), która znajduje się pod spadochronem Amy, która w ogóle nie łączy się z żadnym spadochronem. *Rozszczepiony podbródek Rodney'a znika podczas skoku i otwarcia spadochronu. *Skóra Scarlett, kilka razy ma jaśniejszy odcień w tym odcinku: **Kiedy Chris powiedział, gdzie są wyjścia podczas sceny na sterowcu. **Kiedy wylądowała na ziemi po skoku ze spadochronem. **Krótko, zanim ciągnie wózek z Maxem. **Budując dom dla swojej drużyny wraz z Topherem. **Kiedy zawodnicy spotykają się zaraz po wyzwaniu. *Jasmine nie ma swojego kucyka, gdy Chris sprawdza domek na drzewie jej drużyny. *Kiedy Rodney obejmuje Tophera po wygranej ich drużyny, Topher ma tylko trzy palce zamiast czterech na prawej dłoni. Galeria |-| Ogólne = S05E14 Chris Wita.png|Chris rozpoczyna nowy sezon... S05E14 Wyspa Pahkitew.png|...i pokazuje nową lokalizację... Wychodek.png|...a także mówi, że wychodek to jedyne co ocalało z Obozu Wawanakwa. Piękantny_cynamon.png|Max częstuje się gumą Sky. S05,2E01-(Dave,_Ella_i_Leonard).png|Poirytowany Dave, dziwnym zachowaniem Elli i Leonarda. S05E14 Spiew Elli.png|Ella śpiewa aby rozweselić Dave'a. S05E14 Beatbox Bearda.png|Beardo zaczyna wydawać efekty dźwiękowe... S05E14 Amy i Samey.png|...przez co Amy zmusza siostrę do zamienienia się miejscami... S05E14 Olbrzymka.png|...ale po chwili jednak zmienia zdanie, gdy wystrasza się wzrostu Jasmine. S05E14 Gdzie Chris.png|Topher gorączkowo poszukuje Chrisa na pokładzie sterowca... S05E14 Wypadaj z samolotu.png|...co rozgniewało Sugar, która zaczyna mu grozić. Korygowania_Scarlett.png|Scarlett poprawia błędy Sugar. S05,2E01-(Rodny_i_Shawn).png|Rodney komentuje mózg Scarlett... S05,2E01-(Shawn_i_Rodny).png|...ale zwykłe wspomnienie słowa "mózg" wywołuje panikę u Shawna. S05E14 Turbulencje.png|Na pokładzie sterowca zaczynają dziać się turbulencje. S05,2E01-(Chreis,_Ella_i_Topher).png|Na pokładzie sterowca pojawia się Chris, do którego podbiegają Ella i Topher. S05E14 Sterowiec.png|Sterowiec zaczyna tracić wysokość... S05E14 Gdzie tu jakies wyjscie.png|...przez co na pokładzie wybucha panika. S05E14 Chris jest hologramem.png|Topher chce dać Chrisowi spadochron... S05E14 Chef sprawdza Chrisa.png|...ale ten ujawnia że jest "tylko hologramem". Skok_Bearda.png|Beardo odkrywa, że nie ma spadochronu. S05,2E01-Amy_i_Samey.png|Amy kopie Samey... Mam_szczęście.png|...ale ta otwiera swój spadochron... S05,2E01-(Samey_i_Amy).png|...na co Amy sarkastycznie mówi "Dobra, możesz żyć". Koty_w_spadochronie.png|Sky również odkrywa, że nie ma spadochronu. Sugar_podczas_lotu.png|Sugar także odkrywa, że nie ma spadochronu, ale średnio się tym przejmuje. Pióra,_bardzo_śmieszne.png|Dave, który odkrył, że nie ma spadochronu spada na ziemię. S05E14 Czas uzyć magii.png|Leonard używa magii by bezpiecznie wylądować. Uwielbiam hot-dogi.png|Shawn otwiera swój spadochron. Jasmine_podczas_lotu.png|Jasmine otwiera swój spadochron... S05,2E01-(Shawn,_Jasmine_i_Leonard).png|...po czym łapie Shawna i Leonarda. Skok_Tophera.png|Topher jest zadowolony, że nie zawiódł się na Chrisie. Skok_Rodneya.png|Rodney swobodnie opada... Scarlett_otwiera_swój_spadochron.png|...Scarlett również. Skok_Elli.png|Śpiewająca Ella skłania ptaka do bezpiecznego zaprowadzenia ją na ziemie. S05E14 Ktoś za to beknie.png|Szef orientuje się, że nie ma spadochronu. Mam_mnie_mnie_puścić_drzewo.png|Zły Max "utknął na drzewie". S05,2E01_Samey_bezpiecznie_ląduje.png|Samey bezpiecznie ląduje na plaży... S05,2E01-Amy_ląduje_na_Samey.png|...jednak Amy ląduje na niej. S05,2E01-(Chris_i_Ella).png|Chris jest zirytowany, gdy zauważa, że Ella przeżyła dzięki ptakowi. S05E14 Nie jestem Samey.png|Samey mówi, że nazywa się "Sammy". S05E14 Samey w pokoju zwierzeń.png|Samey w pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że jest w Totalnej Porażce, bo chciała uwolnić się od Amy. sutimt1.png|Sky poprawia tłumaczenia Szefa. S05E14 Logo Kinosewak.png|Logo drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewak. S05E00 Logo Maskwak.png|Logo drużyny Waneyihtam Maskwak. S05E14 Zawodnicy przy kupie złomu.png|Chris ogłasza pierwsze wyzwanie. Zaniepokojona_Sky.png|Dave dostaje w głowę piłeczką tenisową... Trafiony_zatopiony.png|...a Max w krocze. S05E14 Kinoswak przy wyzwaniu.png|Drużyna Kinosewak przy naradzie. Zakochany_Rodney_w_Jasmine.png|Rodney zakochuje się w Jasmine. Dave_chce_zainponować_u_Sky.png|Dave zgadza się z planem Sky. S05E14 W myslach uciekam przed zombi.png|Shawn przygotowuje się do skoku i chwycenia czegoś... Łapie_zupe.png|...ale zamiast chwycenia czegoś pożytecznego, chwyta puszkę zupy. S05E14 Rodney i bliźniaczki na taczkach.png|Rondey bierze Amy i Samey na taczkę. Nie_zbudujemy_z_Zupy_schronienia.png|Dave jest zirytowany tym, że Shawn zdobył zupę. S05,2E01-(Beado,Leonard_i_Sugar).png|Sugar jest zauroczona czarodziejem. Prośba_o_zapowiedż_na_reklamy.png|Topher prosi Chrisa, by zapowiedział przerwę na reklamę... S05E14 Chef rzuca Tophera.png|...a po przerwie Szef rzuca Tophera w miejsce wyzwania. S05E14 Ella z wiaderkiem brokatu.png|Ella znajduje wiadro brokatu. S05E14 Dave unika piłek.png|Dave unika piłeczek tenisowych. S05,2E01-Efekty Beado.png|Beardo biegnie w zwolnionym tempie. S05,2E01-Leonard_rzuca_zaklęcie.png|Leonard ponownie próbuje użyć magii... S05E14 Obrzucony piłkami Leonard.png|...jednak zostaje obrzucony piłeczkami tenisowymi. Zwinna Sky.png|Sky umiejętnie unika piłeczek tenisowych. S05E14 Odbicie Sky.png|Sky odbija piłeczkę tenisową w stronę Szefa... S05E14 Znokautowany Chef.png|...i go nokautuje. S05E14_Kinosewak_buduje.png|Drużyna Kinosewak orientuje się, że ich rywale ciężko pracują... (Beardo,Dave,Sky_i_Sugar).png|...jednak to tylko Beardo udaje wiertło pneumatyczne. S05E14 Wieża Leonarda.jpg|Leonard przekonuje drużynę by zbudowali "Wieże czarnoksiężnika". Sky_przekonuje_Dave.png|Sky przekonuje Dave'a do pomysłu Leonarda. Skończony_domekna_drzewie.png|Chris sprawdza domek na drzewie drużyny Kinosewak. S05,2E01-(Rodny i Jasmine).png|Rodney trzyma Jasmine na rękach. Wieża_czarnokiężnika.png|Chris sprawdza wieże Maskwak. S05E14 Dave obserwuje Shawna.png|Dave zauważa, że Shawn gdzieś idzie. S05E14 Wieza sie rozpada.png|Leonard przypadkowo niszczy swoją wieże... S05E14 Bez zadrapania.png|...jednak sam wychodzi bez szwanku. S05E14 Wygrana.png|Drużyna Kinosewak cieszy się ze zwycięstwa... S05E14 Przegrana drużyny maskwak.png|...podczas gdy Maskwak przejmuje się porażką. Nikczemni_nie_przybijają_piątki.png|Max nie chce przybić z Samey piątki. S05E14 Maskwak na eliminacji.png|Maskwak na ceremonii eliminacji. Pierwsza_pianka_sezonu_5,2.png|Sky otrzymuje pierwszą piankę sezonu. S05E14_Oto_Armata_Wstydu.png|Chris prezentuje Armatę Wstydu. S05,2E01-Beardo_wykonuje_Armate_wstydu.png|Beardo jako pierwszy wraca do domu. |-| Cenzura = S05,2E01 Zip it.png|Dave ucisza Beardo który wydaje denerwujące odgłosy. |-| Błędy = Piękantny_cynamon.png|Max jest wyższy od Sky mimo że jest najniższym zawodnikiem trzeciej obsady. S05,2E01_Samobójstwo_Jasmine.png|Jasmine wyskakuje ze sterowca, bez spadochronu. S05,2E01_Amortyzacja.png|Linie włosów Samey nie stykają się z czubkiem jej włosów a liny jej spadochronu są połączone ze spadochronem Amy. Skok Rodneya.png|Rodney nie ma rozszczepionego podbródka. S05,2E01_Jaśniejsz_cera_Scarlett_nr_1.png|Pierwsza... S05,2E01 Uczestnicy lądują na wyspie.png|...druga... S05,2E01_Jaśniejsz_cera_Scarlett_nr_3.png|...trzecia... S05E14_Kinosewak_buduje.png|...czwarta... S05,2E01_Jaśniejsz_cera_Scarlett_nr_5.png|...i piąta scena w której Scarlett ma jaśniejszy odcień skóry niż zwykle. Skończony_domekna_drzewie.png|Jasmine nie ma swojego kucyka. S05E14 Wygrana.png|Topher ma tylko trzy palce zamiast czterech na prawej dłoni. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew